As is known in the art, a device used in electronic warfare to inhibit, impede or halt the transmission of signals is sometimes referred to as a “jammer.” It is desirable for jammers to have the ability to generate wideband, diverse waveforms. Conventional techniques to produce such wideband, diverse waveforms are typically implemented by generating multiple jamming signals and combining them via a single wideband power amplifier.
One problem with this approach, however, is that such wideband power amplifiers typically produce a significant amount of unintentional interference due to transmitter spurious signals. Such spurious signals can reduce transmitter efficiency by taking energy away from the desired jam signals. Such spurious signals can also result in interference with signals at frequencies used for communication, navigation, and identification friend-or-foe (IFF) systems. Furthermore, prior art techniques are limited in intermediate frequency (IF) bandwidth, radio frequency (RF) signal range and the ability to generate multiple signals in contiguous bandwidths from DC to an upper frequency limit of an RF upconverter.